Love Unrequited
by Yoshijo
Summary: America's in love with England, so he decided to confess to him. What happens next is not something that he expected to happen. Pairings inside.


**Well so this was my first fanfiction for the Hetalia fandom and well actually this is my first fanfiction in general so hopefully you guys like it.**

**Ironically though, the main pairing in this is a pairing I really don't care for. Oh well if I have an idea I'd write it regardless of pairing. So enough babbling let's get started with the story.**

**Main Pairing: Onesided!UsUk  
****Other Pairings: Implied UkCan(It's one of those blink and you miss it) and AmeFra**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or anything else found in this fanfiction.  
**

* * *

America wasn't sure exactly when he started to fall in love with England. It seemed like he woke up one day and he had feelings for the former empire. He knew that it must have happened just recently though, since before his feelings became known he never felt the rapid beating of his heart when the other so much as looked at him, he never before felt the urge to take the Brit into his arms and kiss him senseless. He knew that he would have to eventually tell England his true feelings or else he would go absolutely insane.

He decided to tell the other before the meeting that morning and as luck would have it though England was completely distracted with staring at the nothingness in front of him. America had tried to snap the other out of it, but England for some strange reason did not pay any amount of attention to the American. America did notice though that for some strange reason England had a soft smile on his face, that same look was the exact look that England had whenever he stared at America, when America was his colony at first, ever since the revolution he never looked at America that way again, or whenever he saw his imaginary friends. Considering how England was staring into empty space it was obviously those imaginary friends of his that distracted the Brit.

So with annoyance he sat down in his chair, he was annoyed at the fact that his plan failed before he could even do anything. He even got to the meeting early just so that he could catch the Brit alone.

He felt the confidence he had drain after a few minutes of sitting there, that confidence only to be replaced by anxiety. He wasn't nervous because he was the United States of America; there was no possible way that England would reject him. He was just anxious because of the fact that he would have to actually wait to tell England how he feels. He just decided to think of ways of how and when he would confess. He decided to do it during lunch break, but he still wasn't sure how to go about actually confessing.

America was jumped out of his musings by a small poke to his arm. He turned towards where the poke came from and all he saw was empty space. He was going to yell out in fright but before he could, a person started to materialize into existence. Upon closer inspection of this person, America felt a sense of familiarity with this person.

"Who are you?" he couldn't help but asking.

The other just gave America an exasperated look, seemingly annoyed at the fact that America couldn't recognize him.

With a glare, which didn't really look like a glare it looked actually looked like a pout, the stated "It's me Canada, you know your brother"

America's face brightened up in happiness at finally recognizing who the person was. How could he forget that this person was Canada, his favorite brother in the whole world? With a bright smile he asked "Hey Mattie, how's it going?"

"Everything is going great actually. When I came here this morning I found this bouquet of roses where I sit. At first I thought someone made a mistake but the card had my name on it," Canada said as he gave a soft smile and played with a soft petal from the bouquet of roses, that America just noticed, that he was holding. America also noted with a pleased grin that there was an adorable little blush on his baby brother's face.

"Alright so who's the lucky one that gave you those flowers?" America asked with a big grin on his face.

Canada looked up and faced America and replied "I'm not really sure, but it would be nice to know who this person is. I'd really like to meet the person who notices me"

America gave Canada a hard pat on the back, not noticing Canada wince in pain and laughed. "Don't worry about it, they'll confess eventually"

"True. Hey Alfred during lunch break I'm going back to the hotel room to put these in a vase. Do you want to come with me? We can go to McDonald's afterwards."

"Tempting, but I have to give it a no. I have plans" America said with a proud grin.

"Oh really? What are you going to do?" Canada asked, curious at what was so important that America would skip McDonald's for it.

"I'm going to confess to England and when he accepts we're going to get down and dirty" America replied while grinning, not noticing how his words affected Canada.

"I see. Good luck with that, I hope you two have a lifetime of happiness. Oh look, Germany's here, I think we should stop talking now" Canada replied with a fake smile, a smile that America couldn't tell was fake.

America did somewhat notice Canada's change in mood and would have asked him about it, if the meeting hadn't started. Oh well, he would just have to talk to Canada later, well after his business with England of course.

Speaking of England America turned toward where England sat, which happened to be on the opposite of the table. To America's pleasure, England seemed to be staring in his general direction, with that same look on his face as before. America couldn't help but smile in satisfaction, confessing to England would be a cinch.

America, to the other nation's pleasure, did not talk much during first half of the meeting. He only spoke when it was his turn, and even then he kept it short and simple. America actually spent that time thinking about what he was going to do with England once they end up together.

When the meeting finally ended, America jumped out of his seat and almost ran to where Arthur was, the said Brit fighting with France about nonsense.

"Hey Artie I got something to tell you!" America shouted breaking up the fight and throwing his arm around England.

England just turned his glare towards America and said in a scolding tone "first of all my name is Arthur, second of all you're not allowed to call me by my name, and third of all don't ever touch me again"

America rolled his eyes at the other man and replied "whatever you say Artie." America then got a serious look on his face "Anyway there's something I have to tell you."

"Fine what is it you need to tell me?" England grumbled, glaring at America.

France, somehow sensing what America was planning gave out a giggle and skipped off, to bother another country, probably either Japan or Hungary to tell them about America's plan to confess to England.

America just ignored France and instead stared into England's eyes with a serious expression "Listen I can't tell it to you here. I need to tell you in private"

"Fine, but I'm only going because you're unusually serious" England huffed as he was let out of the room but America and into the nearest empty hallway. He didn't want any of the other nations to hear his confession.

Finally working up his courage he turned towards England and stared into his emerald green eyes. America's heart skipped a beat at seeing those eyes gazing into his own with a questioning stare.

"England, I just wanted to tell you that I love you" America confessed. The confession was short and sweet, not like America's style at all, but he still figured that it would be the most effective way for the clueless Brit to understand what he was saying.

England just stared at America in shock, the confession shocking him into silence. America just stared at England with a hopeful look on his face. Soon that shocked look turned into one of pure anger, and America could not have prepared himself for what was going to be said next.

"You expect me to love you after you tore out my heart?" England asked letting out a humorless laugh. "America you were like a little brother to me, I loved you dearly, but it became very clear to me that you did not feel the same family love I felt for you. I gave up those feeling towards you because I had other colonies to love like family, and they in turn loved me."

"But that was then, this is now" America said with desperation in his voice.

England shook his head and with a cold voice stated "you are nothing to me America. I will never love you." With that he turned around and headed back towards the meeting room.

"But England!" America yelled out wanting to reach out and grab the other man, wanting to hold him tight and never let him go, wanting to love and be loved in return.

England stopped and replied in that same cold voice "Perhaps if you were more like your brother things would be different." He walked away without once looking back at America.

America felt his heart break at hearing England's words. He did not expect England to reject him like that. He thought for sure that England had loved him in return. America though did not show his heartbreak and pain. Instead he put on a smile, the kind of smile that he always shows. He was not going to let England's rejection get the better of him. He was a nation, he could move on.

"I knew that this was going to happen" a French voice said from behind America.

America turned around and saw the last person he wanted to see. "Oh it's you, is there something you need?"

France just shook his head and asked "I saw what happened, how about we go to that disgusting place you call a restaurant and I'll buy you whatever you want"

America glared at France warily "Why?"

France just gave America a suggestive look and replied "because people on the rebound are much more likely to want to have sex, don't you agree?"

America couldn't help but give out a loud laugh. He walked over to France and patted him on the shoulder "I'll take you up on your offer for McDonald's but don't think I'm going to have sex with you"

"Fair enough my friend, but pretty soon after spending time with me, you'll be begging me to take you" Francis replied with a chuckle.

"If anyone's going to take anyone in this relationship, I would be the one taking you" America replied.

France laughed at America's comment and America couldn't help but laugh along with him. He still loved England, he doubted he would ever stop loving the grumpy old man with the eyebrows, but maybe France could help ease the pain if only a little. Who knows, maybe something can happen between him and France

* * *

**Originally I wasn't going to add the AmeFra ending or the implied UkCan but I couldn't help it. UkCan is my OTP and I kind of wanted to have some sort of a happy ending for America. **

******So anyway that's the end of the oneshot, hopefully you guys enjoyed it, please tell me what you think about it. **


End file.
